Mi Dios
by Sarok1
Summary: ¿Que tal si tu lindo hermanito se transforma en demonio seductor? Luego de su destierro, Thor tendrá que enfrentarse a la mas peligrosa criatura que alguna vez había conocido, un Loki celoso y desesperado. ¿Podrá Thor resistir sus constantes ataques o sucumbirá ante la tentación de poseer a su hermanito?
1. Seducción

-¿Qué harías si te besara?

Pregunto Loki con una terrible sonrisa que Thor no había visto jamás. En esos preciosos ojos verdes había intenciones extrañas, en esos bellísimos e inclementes ojos verdes había algo peligro que no podía reconocer, ese ya no era su hermanito.

Ese hermoso ser de piel blanca y fina como la porcelana, facciones delicadas y detalles perfectos, contornos esbeltos y exquisitos, ya no era su hermanito, no conocía a ese hombre que con su peligrosa voz sería capaz de seducir al mismísimo Odín. Que pronunciaba semejante inmoralidad con sus puros labios reales y era lo suficientemente descarado hacerlo a la vista de todos.

¿Quién era esa desvergonzada criatura? ¿En qué momento su inocente Loki se había convertido en eso?

-¡Aléjate! _exclamo Thor enfurecido_ ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarme semejante aberración? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué pasaría si el padre de todo te escuchara?

Sorprendido por la elección de palabras de su hermano, Loki dejo escapar una risa disimulada ¿desde cuándo ese idiota tenía en su vocabulario algo de sutileza? "aberración" era la clase de palabra que creería que Thor ni siquiera podía pronunciar, pero al parecer había estado leyendo el diccionario, eso o… una onda de rabia sacudió su cuerpo al pensarlo, quizás esa estúpida humana de Midgard se lo había enseñado.

-¿Qué es lo que harías? _volvió a preguntar por lo bajo con una voz sombría_

-Somos soberanos, guerreros, hermanos y ambos hombres. No vuelvas a decir nada como eso o…

-¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Tú, Thor? _Soltó burlón, sabía que su hermano mayor era incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima_ Es una simple pregunta ¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo?

-¡Yo no le temo a nada!

Grito Thor tomando a Loki por el brazo y a cambio recibió una amplia sonrisa, una malévola y provocadora sonrisa propia del dios de la mentira, una que pudo contemplar pocas veces y fue solo después de verlo concretar alguna cruel travesura.

Ante eso su rostro se volvió blando, su Loki aún seguía teniendo el mismo encanto, pensó con tristeza y no pudo evitar recordar la pequeña figura de su hermano correteando torpemente detrás de él por los pasillos, era muy linda, esas cortas piernitas incapaces de seguirle el ritmo y esa boquita mordaz dispuesta siempre a engatusarlo ¡valla que extrañaba eso! El Loki de ahora era distante, frio y sobre todo cruel. Jamás sabía que estaba pensando y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con él. Todo era más fácil cuando eran niños y podía hacerlo feliz con un libro o dejándolo dormir a su lado sin que su madre lo supiera ¿Por qué su Loki había cambiado tanto?

-Tengamos sexo _soltó el menor, dibujando grácilmente una curva en sus labios, y le dejo helado el cuerpo a Thor_

Su lindo hermanito, el que alguna vez considero la cosa más pura e inocente de los nueve mundos ahora era un maldito, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. No tenía pudor, ni respeto, ni una miserable pisca de decencia. Y lo que era aún peor, lo estaba consiguiendo, con sus constantes ataques furtivos lentamente empezaba a quebrarle, pero no lo lograría, no con él.

Loki podía ser un verdadero genio enredando a las personas, pero Thor tenía algo que no podría vencer fácilmente, ese algo quizás no fuera inteligencia o fuerza de voluntad, pero sin duda era digno de temer; era el inmenso y puro amor que le tenía, uno de hermano que no se rendiría nunca tratándose de él. Thor indudablemente haría lo imposible para tener a su respetable hermanito de vuelta.

-¿Qué no ibas a golpearme? _pregunto Loki esbozando una nueva sonrisa llena de cinismo_

-Largo… _Exclamo Thor en tono seco_

-¿O es que prefieres follarme?

Un espectáculo de truenos y relámpagos ilumino el cielo de Asgard, las puertas del palacio retumbaron y todos supieron que el príncipe Thor no estaba de buen humor, quizás había sido a causa de otra de las bromas de su hermano, pensaban, pero esta vez no había sido una broma, Loki hablaba muy enserio.

-¡Largo! ¡Sal de mi maldita habitación ahora! _Grito totalmente fuera de sí mientras la tormenta se habría paso dentro del palacio_

Una expresión sombría se dibujó en el rostro de Loki al contemplar la abismal oscuridad del pasillo, el silencio era tan ensordecedor que apenas parecía que hace unos segundos hubiera habido una tormenta. Aun podía sentir la mano de su hermano alrededor de su brazo, esa brutal fuerza había marcado de moretones su piel, era excitante.

Por la mañana uno de los sirvientes despertó a Thor solicitando su presencia en el comedor. La conocida tradición familiar del desayuno, no excusaba a nadie, menos al pobre príncipe recién llegado que apenas había podido dormir en las últimas tres noches gracias a Loki. Al entra al comedor sus padres ya estaban sentados a la mesa, los saludo y tomo asiento con una expresión seria.

-¿Te sucede algo hijo? _pregunto Frida extrañada por su actitud, normalmente un alboroto se armaba apenas Thor entraba_

Thor negó con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, el sutil aroma que emanaba Loki por las mañanas estaba invadiendo su espacio. Como lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón, Loki se había sentado a su lado, y estando ya todos en la mesa se dispuso a comer; tranquilo, casual, como si nada fuera de lo común huera pasado en las últimas semanas.

-¿No pudiste dormir, hermano? No luces muy bien _pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada y Frida pregunto de inmediato_

\- Alguien se metió a mi habitación _respondió Thor con una mirada acusadora_

Loki sonrió divertido ¿acaso su noble hermano sería capaz de delatarlo? Claro que no, lo sabía y decidió tentarlo. Su mano se deslizo sobre su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Quién? _Exigió Odín y Thor guardo silencio_

La mano de Loki sobre su muslo lo rosaba delicadamente en una caricia, era suave, ligera como el cuerpo de esa criatura albina que lo retaba. Se sentía certera y experimentada, eso hizo estallar su rabia ¿por qué su Loki era capaz de tocar a un hombre de esa forma? con esas intenciones lascivas no propias de alguien digno y respetable, no propias del orgulloso monarca que recordaba como su hermano. La sangre le hervía de solo pensar que un miembro de la realeza, llevando sobre él el puro estatus de un dios rebajara su intachable naturaleza a algo tan sucio. Algo se retorcía dentro de el al entender que su hermanito se había vuelto así de inmundo, pero aún más, ardía al imaginar que quizás había tocado a otros hombres de esa forma.

-Fue un animal _dijo finalmente mientras apresaba bruscamente la mano de Loki bajo la suya_

-¿Un animal? ¿Te hizo daño? _pregunto Frida angustiada_

-Era uno pequeño, un gato, su pelaje era de un hermoso color negro ¡justo como el cabello de Loki! _dijo, y soltó su mano para acariciarle la cabeza como cuando eran niños, de alguna forma la ira escapaba a través de ese delicioso toque tan perfectamente que parecía mágico, la paz era un precioso don que tan solo podía recibir de Loki_

Frida soltó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo de su hijo menor, Thor era el único en todo el reino capaz de avergonzar a su orgulloso príncipe.

La reina se sentía dichosa, era inmensamente feliz compartiendo la mesa con sus hijos, finalmente los tenia a los dos de vuelta. Los días del destierro de Thor fueron los más tristes y solitarios que había tenido; con Loki completamente distante, su esposo tan frio y Thor casi perdido, habían sido momentos devastadores. Poder disfrutar de la calma y la cotidianidad nuevamente era realmente un regalo.

-De hecho se parecía bastante a él _agrego Thor cuando Loki lo hizo quitarle la mano de encima_

-¿De qué color eran sus ojos? _pregunto Frida en aire animoso_

-Verde esmerada, como los de Loki. Jama había notado el tremendo parecido.

Juguetón, Loki llevo su mano de vuelta a su entrepierna, pero su hermano la apreso de inmediato. El azul cielo de los ojos de Thor se turbo al sentir los dedos de Loki entrelazándose con los suyos, esa delgada mano se sentía frágil junto a la suya, era fría, le dio miedo soltarla.

La servidumbre se acercó para recoger los platos y Thor se sintió nervioso, porque alguien pudiera verlos escondiendo su travesura debajo del mantel. Volvió inconscientemente al tiempo cuando hacer eso estaba bien, nunca le pareció incorrecto tomarle la mano a Loki hasta ahora, quizás porque en aquel entonces eran niños se sentía distinto, quizás porque en aquel entonces el desgraciado de Loki no le había dado otro significado.

Thor dio las gracias y salió del comedor apresuradamente, ahora en su mano había una sensación de vacío. Loki seguramente le había lanzado un hechizo, pensó desesperado. No estaba en sus cabales, lo confirmo cuando su hermano se cruzó frente a él al final del corredor extendiendo hacia él su mano, sin dudarlo la tomo. Al parecer su cerebro habría dejado de funcionar, porque tan solo la llevó hasta su boca y deposito en ella un beso. Luego se preguntó ¿porque rayos lo había hecho? Loki sonrió de lado y lentamente desabrocho los botones dorados del cuello de su chaqueta, se acercó y le mostro a Thor una vista exquisita. Era la piel nívea de su pecho, el contorno hermoso de su cuello y esas pequeñas marquitas de los huesos de su clavícula eran perfectos, Thor no pudo evitar clavar allí la vista y no supo en que momento su atención se quedó perdida en los ojos verde jade de ese hermoso ser casi angelical. Su Loki era hermoso, más aun, era perfecto.

De pronto, como si fuera lo correcto, lo más natural y afín, así se encontró con una sensación delicada acariciándole los labios, dándole un sabor delicioso, extendiendo un calor pulsante a través de su rastro húmedo. Los labios de Loki eran suaves, agiles y dulces. Fue un corto momento, tan corto como un pequeño beso de niños, un beso suave que se glorificaba con la sensación furtiva que chocaba en su pecho. Allí a pocos metros de sus padres, a la vista de todos y quien se apeteciera de pasar habían cometido un delito. Habían hecho la peor perversión por la que alguien puede ser condenado a muerte, tan fácilmente, de forma tan insignificante, en un pequeño beso habían violado la más grande regla de Asgard, habían cometido incesto.

Un fuerte golpe resonó e hiso eco en el pasillo vacío, era la primera vez en tanto años que le ponía una dedo encima a ese precioso ser para lastimarlo, tantos que Thor ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuantos. Sus manos temblaban de rabia, le había dado a Loki una cachetada.

Su hermano dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con el rostro bajo, mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba y un rastro de sangre escapaba desde la comisura de sus labios, esa cachetada fue tan dura que lo hizo desplomarse, Thor a veces olvidaba lo aterradoramente fuerte que era.

Con temor, Thor pasó la mirada por su cuerpo, se espantó al ver la sangre que había hecho brotar de su indefenso hermanito, esa piel blanca era tan frágil. Se sentía como un profanador, estaba asqueado de sí mismo, había lastimado al hermoso dios que tanto amaba.

-Loki, lo siento _susurro mientras tomaba su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos_

El sonido metálico de una bandeja chocando contra el piso hizo a Thor levantar el rostro, tan solo pudo ver a una empleada corriendo aterrada y al segundo siguiente Frida lo bombardeaba con preguntas.

Los sanadores ya se encontraban atendiendo a Loki en su cuarto y Thor estaba en la sala del trono frente a Odín, mientras Frida insistía angustiada en que los pleitos no debían arreglarse con golpes.

-Podría esperarlo de un par de niños, pero, Thor, ya eres un hombre _Exclamo Odín pesadamente_ creí que el destierro te había hecho madurar pero veo que me equivoque.

-Lo siento padre, no tengo excusa.

-Cuando eras niño una vez viniste ante mí declarando que protegerías a tu hermano, hiciste un juramento a cambio de mi aprobación. Te lanzaste sin pensarlo contra todo aquel que intento lastimarlo y hasta ahora siempre te abstuviste de ponerle una mano encima ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Loki me provoco

-Amor, Loki puede llegar a ser difícil, pero esa no es razón para herirlo _dijo Frida poniendo una mano en su hombro con ternura_

-¿Qué fue lo hizo Loki que ameritara que rompieras tu juramento? _Esta vez la voz de Odín era más condescendiente, sonaba curiosa, sabia lo creativo que podía llegar a ser Loki ganándose el odio de la gente_

La expresión de Thor se hizo dura, estaba tentado a contarle a Odín la verdad y acabar con las insinuaciones de Loki, pero tuvo miedo. No era otra de las travesuras de su hermano, esta vez lo que había hecho podía llevarlo a recibir un castigo horrible. Su padre no tendría piedad por tratarse de su hijo, para él, para Asgard, lo que Loki había hecho no tendría perdón, su hermano seria visto como un depravado y, lo era, pero no podía soportar eso.

Con pesar lanzo la primera mentira que se vino a la mente.

-Hechizo a Mjolnir

Odín dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se recostó en su trono, mientras pensaba en un castigo para Thor.

-En mi lugar ¿qué le harías a alguien que golpeo a tu hermano lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente?

-Lo colgaría de cabeza en la torre más alta de Asgard con Mjolnir amarrado al cuello y un palo en el trasero _Odín soltó una carcajada mientras se llevaba las manos a las rodillas, al parecer Thor no había perdido aun su complejo de hermano mayor.

-Voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez por ser la primera _dijo levantándose para empezar a bajar las escaleras_ Como el futuro rey de Asgard debes aprender a controlar tu ira, además, Loki es tu responsabilidad, como su hermano mayor es tu deber cuidarlo. Un día será tu consejero y te ayudara a gobernar este reino, así que procura llevarte bien con él.

-Ve a disculparte con él, hijo _pidió Frida_ los hermanos no deben pelear.

Lo último que Thor quería hacer era ver a ese desgraciado, pero la petición de su madre era más una orden que una sugerencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí, se sorprendió de que todo se encontrara exactamente en el mismo lugar. Loki era muy cuidadoso con el orden y en especial con el cuidado de sus cosas, así que incluso pudo encontrar algunos objetos que creía perdidos, una enorme nostalgia se acomodó en él, se sentía como un veterano volviendo a su pueblo natal, ese cuarto había sido prácticamente su hogar en los primeros años de vida de su hermano. A veces cuando Frida estaba dormida se escabullía para ver a Loki en su cuna, fue en una de esas noches que lo escucho pronunciar su primera palabra y no fue mamá o papá, lo primero que Loki dijo, fue Thor. En ese momento y a sus escasos cuatro años, Thor se sintió el hermano más orgulloso de todos los nueve mundos.

Pensar que su retorno a ese lugar seria en condiciones no tan gratas, que todo lo que podría hacer seria observarlo en silencio durante horas y se ganaría una mala mirada de su madre por abotonarle la camisa a su hermano y reclamar que mostraba demasiado.

-¿Cómo es esa humana de la que me hablaste? _pregunto Frida para amenizar el ambiente luego de una pequeña discusión por lo que Loki podía vestir y lo que no_

-¿Jane? Es una científica, así llaman los humanos a quienes estudian el universo. Creo que es muy inteligente, además de hermosa.

-¿Piensas volver a verla?

-Espero hacerlo, pero no ahora, apenas acabo de volver _su mirada parecía anhelante, cierto brillo se percibía en ella_ Sé que padre no lo aprobaría, pero planeo hacerla mi esposa.

Ante eso Frida se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás había visto a su hijo mayor ir en serio con ninguna chica. Empezaba a creer que iban a tener que elegirle una esposa y obligarlo a casarse, pero escuchar eso, aunque no fuera lo ideal, la alivio. Ahora estaba segura de que Thor no estaba obsesionado con Loki, quizás se trataba de un simple complejo por el que no debía preocuparse, así que lo felicito.

Durante años estuvo perturbada por esa idea, la manía de Thor por su hermano la había estado molestando, no era una simple muestra de afecto fraternal, en todo lo que Thor parecía pensar era en Loki. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a decirle a Odín, pero tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir, no quería lastimar a ninguno de sus pequeños. Ahora que sus dudas se habían disipado podía estar tranquila, e incluso tomarse la libertad de dejarlos solos e irse a descansar.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas _pidió antes de retirarse y dejo tomar a Thor su lugar junto a la cama_

Al solo escuchar el sonido de la puerta azotarse, Thor se levantó y camino lejos de la cama. Una ráfaga de viento apago todas las lámparas dejando a su paso una sensación de vacío abismal y un terrible frio capaz de poner una gruesa capa de hielo sobre el cuarto.

-¿Te sientes mejor? _pregunto viendo a través de la ventana y espero alguna respuesta_

Lo típico habría sido algo como: "supiste todo este tiempo que estaba despierto, no eres tan idiota como pareces" o "tus sentidos se han vuelto agudos", si estuviera de buen humor, pero Loki no dijo nada.

Al voltear, una pequeña figura sentada silenciosamente a la orilla de la cama lo hizo retractarse de su frialdad. Lucia lejano; macabro como un cuerpo sin vida, quizás realmente había herido a su hermanito.

-¿Estas molesto? _le pregunto arrodillándose ante él para verlo_

Conocía esa expresión seria, solo había una razón para que Loki agachara el rostro de esa forma y no era buena.

-¿Vas a casarte con esa humana?

Escucho, de la más petrificante voz que había oído salir de Loki.

-¡Sí!

Respondió, y fue lo más estúpido que pudo haber dicho.

Una onda escalofriante recorrió su cuerpo y lo petrifico, los inclementes ojos de Loki se clavaron en él helándole la piel, y una orden lo hizo sucumbir por completo.

-Viólame…

Oyó pronunciar a su precioso hermanito y su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle, había caído en su hechizo, lo tenía bajo su poder.

Apenas había terminado de procesar esa orden cuando su cuerpo se abalanzo sobre Loki ¡ese no era el! No era el quien le arrancaba la ropa a su hermanito y devoraba desesperadamente su piel. Por más que su mente gritara asqueada por sus acciones su cuerpo se negaba a escucharlo. Una terrible punzada le acribillaba el alma mientras sus ojos contemplaban el cuerpo desnudo de Loki. No quería tener esa vista, no quería ser él quien le quitara la pureza a aquel hermoso cuerpo albino, no era digno. ¿Por qué su hermano le hacía esto? ¿Por qué Loki estaba empeñado en cometer un acto tan horrible? ¿Por qué?

-Detente, por favor… _logro pronunciar dificultosamente con una mirada suplicante_

Lentamente una sonrisa se amplió en el rostro de aquel ser malvado que tenía por hermano, ese demonio manipulador tenía un don magistral para moler en pedazos el corazón de las personas y se lo demostró.

-Viólame… y luego mátame _dijo, y los ojos de Thor se abrieron horrorizados, inundados por el llanto para finalmente quedar sumidos en la desesperación total_

No podía desobedecer, aquella maldita orden iba a cumplirse en su cuerpo aun si su arma ardía en llamas o su ser se desgarraba del dolor. Tenía que parar, tenía que detenerlo, se repetía mientras su boca decencia acariciando el pecho de aquel desgraciado tirano. Sus manos se deleitaban con la sensación de su cintura, se habrían paso bruscamente para sujetar sus caderas y cada centímetro recorrido era tortuoso, acercaba el momento prohibido que su ser rehusaba, pero más que nada, acercaba el crimen que jamás pensó cometer, acortaba el tiempo hacia ese evento que siempre deseo jamás llegara.

No quería ver a su hermano morir, no quería arrancarle la vida con sus propias manos, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que deseaba desesperadamente acabar consigo mismo para protegerlo. Si tan solo pudiera destrozar ese maldito cuerpo que amenazaba a su Loki, si tan solo pudiera llevar las manos a su cuello y torturarse por atreverse a tocarlo, si su dulce aroma no lo dejara sin aliento, si no lo deseara más a medida que lo probaba. Thor empezaba a desvariar embriagado por el mitigante sabor de ese cuerpo pecaminoso que se gloriaba por su sufrimiento.

Su mente se perdió por completo cuando sus labios tocaron el cielo, el paraíso estaba escondido en la entrepierna de Loki, en ese lindo miembro que encajaba perfectamente en su boca, que tenía un sabor tan extrañamente delicioso y le enseño el más hermoso sonido que alguna vez había escuchado, los gemidos de Loki. Ese pedazo de cielo empezó a entrar y salir de su boca mientras la espalda del dios de la mentira se curvaba y sus piernas rodeaban su cuello. Thor jamás había hecho una felación, pero definitivamente sabía cómo se sentía y cuáles eran los botones correctos, lo sabía aparentemente muy bien, ya que un nuevo sabor le inundo el paladar, eso era… si, lo que en condiciones normales habrían sido sus sobrinos y trágicamente pararon dentro de él.

Bruscamente le separo las pierna al menor y sintió ese líquido blanco escurrir de su boca hacia la pequeña entrada de ese maldito, y sabía lo que venía. Ni en sus más sucios sueños pensó en darle ese uso al agujerito de su hermano, pero hoy parecía ser un día lleno de descubrimientos. "Voy a ser el primero" pensó angustiado y luego empezó a preguntarse si realmente lo era, la lasciva expresión de su hermano no era precisamente la de un virgen.

-Detente, Loki… _volvió a suplicar mientras su mano se deslizaba por sus largas piernas para encontrar el lugar por el que abría de tomarlo_

-Thor… ¿qué crees que dirá padre cuando vea lo que me hiciste? Se dará cuenta de que su orgullo no es más que un cerdo capaz de matar a su hermano por sexo. Valla rey…

-¡Basta! ¡Tú no eres así, Tú no eres esto! ¡¿Qué es lo que te hice, Loki?! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

-¿Qué crees que dirá madre? ¿Vas a llorar en mi tumba?

-¡Para Loki! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No a ti!

-¿Intentaras esconder mi cadáver? ¿Vas a huir?

Un terrible impacto lo alcanzo cuando Thor llamo a Mjolnir y se dio a sí mismo una descarga lo sufrientemente fuerte para dejarlos a ambos inconscientes. Su hermano obviamente estaba desesperado, en otra situación jamás habría empuñado su arma contra él.

Cuando Loki despertó Thor no estaba, él se encontraba en su cama vestido y cubierto por las sabanas.

-¿Cómo dormiste? _pregunto su madre entrando con algunos sanadores_

-¿En dónde está Thor?

-Debe estar dormido, anoche se quedó hasta tarde con tigo.

Los hombres se acercaron para revisar al príncipe. "Su piel se ha enrojecido" menciono uno notando además las marcas que Thor había dejado en su cuello.

-Voy a vestirme _exclamo Loki haciéndolos a un lado_

-Cariño, los médicos deben examinarte… _protesto la reina, pero les hizo una señal para que se retiraran en cuanto Loki empezó a sacarse la ropa_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-No es nada madre, no te preocupes…

Con ternura deposito un beso en su frente para salir, pero ella lo sujeto y pidió su atención con una mirada angustiosa.

-Hijo, sé que lo que voy a pedirte es incorrecto, pero necesito que lo hagas, por el bien de Thor. Ya sabes que planea casarse con una humana, ayer lo escuchaste. No interfieras, si realmente lo amas deja que siga adelante, es lo mejor para él, aunque no sea lo mejor para Asgard.

-Lo sé, por eso debo encontrarlo.

Y así, con la preocupación de su madre más encendida, se fue a buscar a su hermano. El primer lugar en el que busco fue su habitación y para su sorpresa hay estaba, dormido con la armadura aun puesta y su martillo en la mano. Con ayuda de un hechizo cerró la puerta y cortinas, camino hasta él y se agacho para susurrarle un conjuro que había aprendido en los libro prohibidos. No era nada más ni nada menos que una garantía de que el idiota volvería siempre a su lado, un hechizo para sellar su libido y claro, era él el único que podía anularlo.

-¿Que me hiciste? _exclamo Thor tomándolo por el cuello_

-Pronto lo sabrás…

Respondió Loki con una expresión maliciosa, iba a encargarse de que Thor jamás volviera a pensar tan siquiera en esa asquerosa humana, y para ello no necesitaba distracciones.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hey, soy Princess Yaoi (Princs), anteriormente había subido esta historia en Amor Yaoi. Estaré feliz de traerla cada semana. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, así que estoy entusiasmada de poder trabajar en ella. Agradeceré mucho sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre la frecuencia de las actualizaciones, ya que de momento tengo varios capítulos escritos. Desde ya, gracias por su apoyo y tomarse el tiempo de leer

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Sueños Humedos

Thor se encontraba en una situación un tanto comprometedora, tan solo un tanto… ya que Loki tuvo la decencia de cerrar la puerta antes de empezar de con aquel espectáculo que lo dejo pasmado.

Esa noche Odín lo había llamado a la sala del trono, pero no fue al padre de todo a quien encontró medio desnudo en medio de esa gran habitación; y con medio desnudo, Thor se refería a que solo unos cuantos trapos y una chaqueta negra cubrían el delicado cuerpo de su hermanito, anqué claro, ¿que sabía Thor de moda? eso era un corsé, una tanga con encaje verde y medias de malla lo acompañaban haciendo la vista irresistible. Thor literalmente se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a Loki tan jodidamente sexy ¿y que importaba si era ropa de mujer? Había visto Jane usar algo parecido, pero ¡rayos! A Loki se veía increíble.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, un salto mortal y se dejó venir en caída libre cuando ese demonio de ojos verdes se sentó en el trono y empezó a posar, ¡pero que posar ni que mierda! ¡Le estaba bailando!

La chaqueta, negra y con detalles dorados que centellaban al ritmo de su cuerpo, tenía una gran apertura que caía por su espalda dejando ver la deliciosa línea de su columna perdiéndose bajo la tela negra del corsé, reaparecía peligrosamente al borde de aquella seductora prenda que delineaba sus muslos y tenía a Thor hipnotizado. Sus largas piernas se movían en un vaivén lento y enloquecedor, hacían la espera más dolorosa, y valla que jodían a Thor, hace eternidades que su moralidad se había ido a la mierda contemplando esa tortura y deseaba desesperadamente que su hermano se deshiciera de la ropa.

Odín oyó sus suplicas, porque cayo la maldita chaqueta haciendo sonar todo el cuarto con sus cuencas rotas y Thor alabo como perro hambriento la blanca piel de la espada de Loki, su suculento pecho y el tono rosado de sus pezones. Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el inocente rostro de su hermanito cuando empezó a caminar hacia el trono, sus ojos no podían apartarse de ese glorioso cuerpo que empezó a provocarlo sacando lentamente los listones del corsé.

Con su fría mano Loki le toco el rostro y descendió deslizándose por su brazo para guiarlo hasta los últimos agujeros que mantenían atado el corsé, el dios del trueno entendió y delicadamente lo desato. Observo fascinado esa nueva parte del cuerpo de su hermano que acababa de descubrir y se atrevió a tocarlo. Acaricio con su dedo su abdomen y delineo su ombligo, metió en el su lengua y dejo una pequeña marca en su cadera. Vio encantado como Loki llevaba su mano a su entrepierna y la metía por debajo de esa jodida tanga que le estaba acabando la paciencia. Centímetro por centímetro la tela se iba deslizando hacia abajo, no lo soportaba más; quería probarlo, tener en su boca de nuevo ese sabor que lo volvió adicto y le hacía agua el paladar.

No iba a esperar para pedir la aprobación de Loki, si a ese sádico le gustaban los juegos era una lástima, porque él estaba desesperado e iba a tenerlo ya. Con brusquedad tomo sus piernas y se las paso por encima de los hombros dejando a su hermanito a su disposición. Roso con sus labios la tela a medio quitar y con la lujuria a más no poder se lanzó a devorarlo… o al menos lo intento.

La mirada de su madre lo dejo petrificado, esa mirada interrogante e inquisidora que hizo su mente trabajar a mil para darle una explicación. Acababa de despertar con una enorme erección entre las piernas y no era lo más agradable tener que explicarle a su mamá por que un hombre adulto tiene sueños húmedos y grita como gata en celo mientras los tiene.

No podía solo decir: estaba soñando con mi hermano en lencería, ya largarte que necesito masturbarme. Porque seguro a la mujer le daba un infarto, se hiperventilaba o lo linchaba hay mismo.

-Extraño a Jane _dijo de lo más apenado y Frida suspiro sentándose para darle una de esas charlas incomodas que preferiría no tener mientras su miembro estaba a punto de estallar_

El punto de su madre era razonable, despertar a medio reino con sus gemidos no era cosa de un futuro rey. Necesitaba relajarse y quizás conocer a más mujeres en vez de pasársela encerrado en el palacio, fue lo que le aconsejo.

La siempre tan persuasiva Frida, pero esta vez su intuición no había dado del todo en el clavo, Thor necesitaba más que un par de mujeres para deshacerse del esteres que lo había estado matando esas últimas seis noches, el necesitaba… no poseer a Loki, ni llevarlo a la cama, necesitaba follarlo magistralmente hasta caer en coma. Porque el maldito sí que lo había hecho esta vez, lo tenía completamente jodido, y es que algo debía estar mal en su cabeza si soñar con su hermanito en tanga lo tenía tan contento. Sus sueños eran cada vez más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Candentes? Porque las últimas tres noches estuvo a punto de correr al cuarto de Loki y ponerlo en cuatro para clavársela contra la pared. Todo era culpa de ese malnacido de su hermano, desde el "incidente" sus pensamientos habían estado completamente dirigidos hacia él, y ¿cómo no? Si eso había sido de lo más perturbador, se empeñaba en creer el dios del trueno.

Que la sola idea de tener a Loki debajo suyo lo encendiera no tenía nada que ver, era culpa del estrés, y a lo mismo se debía que no fuera capaz de levantarla ni con la chica más ardiente del reino, Sif, desnuda frente a él, porque no, ¡no! Él no era impotente, lo tenía muy claro con los tremendos problemas que su parte baja le había dado últimamente, como por ejemplo ahora… que no se bajaba ni con lo mejor de su repertorio mental incluyendo a Jane. La amarga conclusión era: que lo único capaz de calentarlo era Loki y lo único capaz de calmarlo era el también. Así que con una enorme vergüenza se dedicó a hacer lo único que quedaba; fantasear con su hermanito mientras se masturbaba.

Se sentía de lo más bajo, el honorable y heroico guerrero no podía ni siquiera hacerse de la idea de él babeando por su hermano. ¿Que si le había gustado probarlo? Por favor… él era Thor, el dios del trueno, el más poderoso y codiciado guerrero de Asgard, el desgraciado que se había acostado con cada chica del reino y poseía a Mjolnir, no admitiría jamás que le había fascinado.

Loki sonrió complacidamente al ver salir a su madre del cuarto de Thor, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, cosa que no era de extrañar siendo el autor el dios de la mentira y la más grande mente de Asgard.

Durante los últimos días había visto a su hermano de lo más inquieto, quizás se trataba del hecho de que él fuera el protagonistas de todos sus sueños o tal vez era por la indisposición de su parte baja a responder con alguien más que no fuera el príncipe Loki. Lo que Thor no sabía, y tal vez ni siquiera había considerado, tomando en cuenta que creía haber enloquecido, era que Loki tenía más que ver con la causa de lo que pensaba. Su hechizo le estaba causando todos esos problemas y el dios del engaño disfrutaba jugando con el mundo de los sueños, porque… no habían sido simples sueños comunes y corrientes de esos que tiene una sola persona, él realmente había estado hay seduciendo a Thor.

Loki a veces de admiraba de sus propios dotes, ya que ¿quién más puede meterse en los sueños de otros y manipularlos a su antojo? Su madre tal vez, pero apuesto que no lo haría con fines tan exóticos. Si, sin duda Loki era un maldito a la hora de torturar a su hermano y estaba orgulloso de ello.

No descansaría hasta tenerlo moviendo la cola detrás suyo con la esperanza de conseguir sexo, y estaba más cerca de lograrlo de lo que creía, aunque quizás no bajo sus términos.

¿Estaba realmente dispuesto el dios del engaño a que se cometiera una verdadera violación?

 **Notas de la Autora:**

El vinculo familiar de Thor y Loki ira revelandose, quizas las cosas no lo que aparentan. Así que muchas dudas serán resultas conforme la historia avance. Gracias por leer y comentar. Sus oponiones son muy importantes y alimentan esta historia, así que no duden en expresare, todo es muy bien recibido.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Alucinaciones Auditivas

Cuando aquella sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, Thor entendió que Asgard había perdido a su futuro rey; lo que le quedaba era un depravado, uno enfermo por tocar la piel de su hermano, uno ansioso por perder la cordura y violarlo hasta fundirse en él.

Que sucio se sentía al despertar nuevamente de esa forma: con el cuerpo caliente y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Que despreciaba era admitir que esos malditos sueños que le jodían la vida también se la estaban haciendo de lo más placentera. No quería aceptar que su lindo Loki lo traía dando vueltas, que ansiaba cada vez más que llegara la noche para seguir deleitándose con ese cuerpo y rogaba a todos los cielos que nada lo despertara.

Seguramente era masoquista, concluyo al sentarse con pesadez al lado de su padre, porque mientras medio reino le regalaba una sincera sonrisa, el preferiría seguir en su cama soñando con el inalcanzable trasero de su hermanito. Y es que, valla que su subconsciente le llevaba la contraria, ni siquiera en sus sueños había podido follarlo, hasta ahora y luego de semanas de fantasías nocturnas no había conseguido más que darle caricias a ese delicioso cuerpo; despertaba siempre antes de poder hacer algo más. Estaba tan frustrado que ya no lo soportaba, enloquecería pronto y su demacrado rostro lo reflejaba.

Del príncipe radiante que Asgard amaba ya no quedaba nada, cuan satisfecho debía estar el desgraciado que lo hizo caer, murmuraban los sirvientes cuando lo veían deambulaba sin rumbo en las madrugadas.

El dios del trueno estaba más que desesperado, y es que desde que supo cómo, ese bastardo no había pasado una sola semana sin sexo; estaba por explotar. Necesitaba follar lo que sea… un palo, un hoyo en la pared, hasta un jodido gigante de hielo seria de lo más apetecible si lograra hacer que su maldito pene lo escuchara, pero ese desgraciado parecía tener vida propia últimamente y con solo escuchar "Loki" saltaba y lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Hasta el momento, podía decir que había intentado de todo para evitarlo, pero la única verdad era esa que su cuerpo lentamente le infringía a su cabeza: quería, más bien anhelaba, llevar a la cama a su hermanito. Sin importar cuan fuertes fueran sus principios morales o cuan correcto fuera su amor fraternal, lo que su parte baja necesitaba tenía un mayor peso y el temor que en un principio lo mantenía en vela se estaba volviendo deseo. Ya no temía acabar violando a su hermano; en el fondo, realmente esperaba que ocurriera.

La voz del vocero real lo tomo en seco, cierta incredulidad quedo en el eco de esas palabras, lo que escucho sencilla y racionalmente no podía ser correcto.

La sala del trono que se encontraba atestada de nobles y guerreros veteranos quedo en silencio cuando Thor se puso de pie e interrumpió la discusión.

-¿Contraer matrimonio? _soltó de golpe dirigiendo esa pregunta hacia su padre_

El rey tan solo le lanzo una mirada dura, sabía bien el estúpido príncipe que tomar la palabra en una audiencia de ese tipo era una tremenda falta, pero necesitaba cuanto antes una respuesta, una sabia aclaración que le asegurara que su Loki no estaba siendo propuesto para semejante barbaridad.

-La unión del menor de los príncipes con el heredero al trono es la opción más factible para mantener la casa real pura _intervino uno de los altos consejeros y dejo a Thor con la palabra en la boca_

El dios del trueno tenía que estar definitivamente muy mal… esa suposición no tenía nada que ver con su cara pálida o su expresión consternada, más bien con que tartamudeaba, baboseaba y volvía a tartamudear tratando de decir algo que ni el entendía.

¡¿Qué clase de sueño húmedo era ese?! ¿Ahora lo calentaba ver a su hermano en vestido de novia? Una cosa era soñar, pero tener esa clase de alucinaciones auditivas era señal de que necesitaba con urgencia un psiquiatra. Porque si no estaba soñando eso tenía que ser un delirio. Su padre no podía estarle ofreciendo a su hermanito como esposa. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Esa mañana, cuando lo llamaron a una audiencia real, ni de broma se hubiera imaginado que era para comprometerlo con Loki.

Al otro lado de la habitación, entre la concurrencia, un travieso Loki sonreía malicioso, porque maldición ¡esa tenía que ser su obra maestra! Allí, justo frente a la hechicera más habilidosa del todo el reino; su madre, había hechizado a su hermano y ella ni siquiera había sentido su presencia ¿eso tenía que hacerlo el mago más poderoso de todo Asgard no?

-Hablo por todos al decir que esta unión es lo mejor para Asgard _continuo el hombre dejándole el cuerpo a Thor cada vez más frio_ Y la disposición de los herederos no es cuestionable, el consejo lo ha decidió y su matrimonio se llevara a cabo cuanto antes. Es una prioridad para el reino asegurar el linaje de la casa real.

-Estoy seguro de que mis hijos no tiene ningún problema al respecto _aclaro Odín con voz imponente_

-Es natural y correcto que no haya ninguna objeción _dijo un veterano entre la concurrencia_ después de todo, la unión estaba predispuesta desde antes de que los príncipes nacieran, el reino necesita dos reyes, no un rey y una doncella sin autoridad.

-Pensar que la sangre real se mescle con una indigna es inconcebible _agrego un noble de embestidura dorada_ por lo que su matrimonio es la opción más beneficiosa. Su descendencia sin duda será el linaje más puro y glorioso que alguna vez haya visto Asgard.

-¡No puedo casarme con mi hermano! _grito Thor, sacando con dificultad las palabras del nudo en su garganta_

La euforia se esfumo cuando la mirada desconcertada de la audiencia se volvió severa, todo lo que tenía para decir quedo en el silencio. Esos rostros rígidos no entendían sus razones, parecían ajenos a su frustración.

-¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo? _pregunto apenada la reina que ya hacia al lado de su esposo_

-¿Es que no lo entienden? Yo no puedo casarme con él… _dijo nervioso mientras los murmullos se alzaban atacándolo por lo bajo_

Thor recorría sala de arriba abajo con la vista, rehuyendo las críticas de esos hombres que hasta hace un momento le alababan. Su opinión de volvía dura, incoherente, hostigaste… Y de pronto todo lo que pudo escuchar fue la voz de su madre. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y una punzada le arranco algo del pecho, él no lo entendía, pero Loki acababa de liberarlo de su encantamiento y lo que oyó, fue las dulzura de las verdaderas palabras de la reina.

-¿Cariño, quién quiere que te cases con él? _pregunto Frigga con un tono condescendiente, mientras se acercaba con cuidado como si de un enfermo mental se tratara_

-Padre… todos…. ustedes… _logro formular con la respiración entrecortada y un temblor en la garganta_

Tras ver a su madre preocupada y al rey desviando la mirada hacia el público, de esa forma fría con la que indicaba que estaba decepcionado; entendió que algo estaba mal, algo allí estaba fuera de lugar y eso aparentemente era él.

El poderoso dios del trueno, que había derrotado mil ejércitos, puesto reinos enteros de cabeza y vencido a los más temibles guerreros, se sintió completamente perdido; perturbado, hecho un palpable laberinto de confusión y esa expresión burda y angustiada fue invaluable; Loki rio por lo bajo al contemplarla. Era un genio, y nadie se atrevería a negarlo, porque había logrado lo imposible; tenía a Thor derrotado.

¿Qué le quedaba por decir a su orgulloso hermano? Se preguntó satisfecho y esa misma pregunta le resonó en la cabeza al aturdido dios guerrero cuando Frigga le planto una cachetada delante de los más respetables soberanos del reino.

"¡Que no me puedo follar a Loki!" Esa fue la expresión con la que se ganó semejante escena. La bola de dementes que componía el consejo real no parecía entender nada de lo que decía, pero eso sí que lo escucharon y lo entendieron muy bien, porque la sala quedo en silencio y todo lo que resonó en su frio eco fue el sonido de esa cachetada luego de oírlo pronunciar semejante inmoralidad tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.

Aquel silencio fue letal, devastador como nada que hubiera escuchado el dios del trueno en los más brutales campos de batalla, así sonaba el rechazo. Se sentía como un balde de agua fría sacudiendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo consiente que "Loki" no era una palabra como cualquier otra, ese era el digno nombre de un príncipe, del intelectual más grande de Asgard y quizás de los nueve mundos, de un dios, de su adoración… y él lo había ensuciado, aunque no entendía exactamente como.

Le acababan de dar la noticia más estúpida y por mucho la más absurda que alguna vez había escuchado: iba a contraer matrimonio con su hermano menor para mantener la descendencia real pura, es decir ¿se iba a casar con un hombre para tener hijos? ¿Lógico no? Pero claro, el escandalo no era ese, el público estaba indignado por su selección de palabras. O esa era al menos su versión.

La verdad, era que la sala entera se encontraba conmocionada, porque mientras el vocero hablaba de una posible unión mercantil con otros mundos, el príncipe se había levantado gritando algo acerca de un matrimonio con su hermano. Era la escena que todos habían contemplado, excluyendo por supuesto, a la victima de las cada vez más creativas travesuras de Loki; Thor.

Valla desventurada y miserable criatura, Thor no tenía idea de que aquel cruel silencio era el primero de muchos, ante los ojos de todos y en las mejores condiciones era un trastornado, tal vez como resultado del estrés, o de su frustración sexual; que era ya un rumor conocido en todo el reino, o tal vez esa pequeña escena había sido exactamente eso: una manifestación de sus deseos ocultos por su hermanito. De cualquier forma, medio reino empezaba a sacar sus peores conclusiones y esta vez no era Frigga la única preocupada por la posición de su hijo, habían quienes desde ya consideraban necesario un rígido castigo.

No era cuestión de culpa sino de tradición, podría llamársele incluso prejuicio a esa manía que tenía Asgard por juzgar de inmediato todo aquello que sobrepasara sus reglas. Asgard amaba el incesto, el adulterio, la inmoralidad y el deshonor o más bien amaba castigar a quienes los cometían. Así era el reino, así era su gente y Thor, no había empezado a comprender aun la rigidez de esas costumbres.

-Thor… ¡discúlpate! _exigió Frigga entre dientes_ No puedo creer que te refieras a tu hermano de esa forma…

Su voz casi susurrante en esas últimas palabras dolidas le hizo arder el corazón al príncipe, con pena agacho el rostro y trato de apelar en su defensa, pero las palabras estaban de más. Aunque en esa habitación todo mundo hubiera perdido la cabeza, o lo hubiera hecho el, le bastaba saber que había herido a su madre para rendirse, para avergonzarse…

-Madre… lo siento…

Pronuncio quejumbrosamente y se alejó, sus pasos apresurados resonaron por toda la habitación hasta perderse tras el sonido de la gran puerta de bronce azotada; no planeaba quedarse a averiguar qué diría su padre al respecto.

Cuan abatido debía estar el dios del trueno para caer en una trampa tan obvia, para aferrarse a la persona de la había estado huyendo todo ese tiempo. A Thor ya no le importaba si era Loki ese que presionaba entre sus brazos, solo necesitaba refugiarse en un calor conocido, que conveniente que Loki estuviera esperándolo al final del corredor justamente en ese momento y que le permitiera desplomar la cabeza en su hombro para reconfortarse.

Su hermosa cabellera rubia se deslizo por el hombro de Loki cuando enterró la cara en él, en un abrazo necesitado e impotente, en un contacto demasiado intimo que nunca creyó que lo aliviaría tanto.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? _pregunto en un susurro lastimero y sintió a su alrededor los delicados brazos de su amado hermano_

-Te jugué una broma… ¿no estas sorprendido?

Respondió el dios del engaño con un tono inocente y juguetón que dejo a Thor con el rostro en blanco. La última vez que escucho eso tenía quince años… la última vez que escucho eso su Loki aun trataba de impresionarlo. Ese lindo niño que en aquel entonces lucia tan solitario corría detrás suya tratando de obtener su reconocimiento, de molestarlo, de hacerle la más cruel broma para que él se dignara a mirarlo.

Una sonrisa un tanto malvada se formó en su rostro desvelado cuando lo entendió, su hermanito estaba intentando llamar su atención, de la misma forma egoísta e infantil, con el mismo encanto y seductora astucia con la que lo hacía cuando eran niños, pero… había un pequeño problema con eso: él ya era un adulto, y de todas esas cosas que antes lo hacían encantador no quedaban ni sobras. Lo que tenía delante no era un lindo y travieso pequeño, sino un jodido bastardo seductor y follable, con la más envolvente voz mentirosa y una tentadora personalidad del demonio. Y claro, un detalle más: ese malnacido acababa de arruinar su posición como príncipe.

Todo tomo forma… desde las afirmaciones irracionales del jurado hasta su reacción y lo que de seguro vendría a partir de ahora.

La dulce excitación que palpito en su entrepierna era satisfacción, porque se sentía libre, totalmente justificado como para tumbar hay mismo a su hermano y hacer todo lo que desesperadamente había estado deseando. Iba a violar a ese desgraciado, y a sentirse bien, porque sin importar que rayos estuviera ocurriendo en esa sala o las horribles consecuencias que fueran a atormentarle, nada lo podría perturbar una vez se descargara en él. Eso era ¿venganza? ¿Consuelo? Era un magistral revolcón que tendría el gusto de darse. Y si, seria con su hermano menor, valla que era excitante notarlo. Una risa un tanto malvada se le escapo.

-¿Querías mi atención? _le susurro sugerentemente al oído a Loki y lo sintió saltar al colocarle la mano caliente en la entrepierna_ la tienes toda…

El ególatra, orgulloso y aparentemente todo poderoso Loki se sintió pequeño cuando la fuerza descomunal de su hermano le hizo punzar el cuerpo entero. De un solo golpe lo había estampado contra la pared y ese beso que ya había concebido cientos de veces en su imaginación y pre saboreado en sueños lo dejo perplejo; no fue para nada como lo esperaba. El primer beso que su hermano le dio por cuenta propia en el mundo real lo hizo temblar. Sintió miedo de esa bestia irrefrenable que lo tenía acorralado en un rincón recóndito del palacio.

-¿Hermano? _pregunto sin obtener respuesta mientras escuchaba crujir los adornos de su ropa contra el suelo_

¿Qué clase de escena era esa donde estaba parado con las piernas temblorosas frente a un moustro hambriento que lo devoraba entero? Lucia como una típica violación a un pobre desafortunado en un callejón. Pero no solo lucia así, al parecer era una violación. Lo entendió muy tarde, cuando más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adolorido y no podía hacer nada para intentar cerrar las piernas. Sin piedad Thor metió los dedos en él y le rozo el pecho haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello mientras lo llenaba de marcas. Pequeños puntos rojos hacían un camino desde su cuello hasta sus muslos y las marcas moradas que tallaron aquellas manos grandes y bruscas colorearon su piel.

Trato de pronunciar un par de hechizos, pero los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban no lo dejaron terminar. Esa desesperación con la que Thor lo recorría se tornó dolorosa y lenta, podía escuchar el sonido de su boca sobre su piel húmeda y el intenso ardor que venía después de eso. Y de alguna forma era excitante. La intensidad con la que su corazón latía, acelerándose cada vez que ese descomunal dios lo forzaba era exquisita, mas allá de cualquier emoción que hubiera conseguido antes, mas allá de miedo esa era emoción.

Su columna se tensó cuando lo sintió atendiendo su miembro, no pudo evitar llevar las manos de inmediato hasta esa cabeza rubia para incrementar el contacto. Con pequeñas mordidas y ocasionales besos lo hizo llegar de inmediato. Loki soltó un gemido largo y agudo que no creía ser capaz de entonar y se cubrió la boca avergonzado, agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos seguro de que ahora vendría algo más fuerte, pero ese devastador golpe que le estallo en el pecho no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada de su hermano fija en su vientre, su puño aun en su pecho y un rastro de sangre bajando por sus labios ¿Por qué había un charco de sangre sobre su abdomen? ¿Qué era lo que Thor le había hecho?

-Me convertiste en un pervertido _dijo el dios del trueno sonriendo con una mirada que Loki no logro descifrar_

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy alentadores y le aportan mucho a la historia. Nos leemos el siguiente sábado, recuerden contarme que les pareció.


	4. Creencias Divididas (Primera Parte)

-¿Thor?

Pregunto, Loki en un susurro corto; doloroso, cansado… un frio envolvente adormecía su cuerpo, lo protegía del terrible dolor que punzaba en su vientre, mantenía su mente serena ante aquella densa oscuridad que lo cubría lentamente. Valla dolor más extraño ese que lo recorría, el ardor con el que el hielo penetraba en sus entrañas lo hacía sentir bien, por alguna razón en ese estado gélido su cuerpo se sentía más vivo, más tranquilo, más suyo…

-¿A dónde vamos? _pregunto lastimosamente mientras los enormes brazos de su hermano lo llevaban por una larga escalera de piedra_

El dios del trueno no respondió, apenas le dedico una dura mirada y con algo de compasión lo apretó más fuerte para darle calor. Un rastro de sangre goteaba a sus pies mientras el delicado peso de su hermanito se estremecía contra su pecho; parecía estarse congelando. Ese fino y hermoso cuerpo a medio vestir lucia tan frágil mientras se aferraba a él y enterraba el rostro en su cuello que casi era lindo.

-Hermano… _volvió a pronunciar y esta vez un suspiro salió del heredero al trono; tan solo habían pasado dos horas y ya no podía soportarlo mas_

Cuando se abalanzó sobre esa pequeña maravilla albina en el palacio estaba completamente decidido a apropiarse de ella. Se trataba de saciar su furia, de marcar cada centímetro de ese desgraciado como suyo y devorarlo hasta no dejar nada, pero ¿Era necesario?

Subir hasta la torre más recóndita de Asgard, en las montañas, violarlo y dejarlo morir allí, al pensar que eso realmente se había pasado por su cabeza se sintió estúpido. Pero ya era tarde; estaba en ello. Lo había secuestrado y ahora, justo a la mitad de la escalera, se preguntaba qué diablos haría con él. No podía simplemente regresar y llevarlo con los sanadores.

Mientras recorría ese largo camino hacia lo que él creía seria el fin de sus problemas, la calidez, no, más bien la irrazonable bondad propia de cualquier dios, o al menos del dios del trueno empezó a alentar sus pasos. Ese hombre que cargaba en sus brazos lo había vuelto un enfermo, había puesto su vida de cabeza, lo había hecho perder el control y cometer un crimen, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo desangrarse o morir de frio. Una sonrisa lastimosa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, lo sufrientemente valiente, lo sufrientemente desgraciado para lastimarlo. Aunque ese bastardo se lo merecía, no podía parar esa sensación que lo hacía sentir cada vez más como un maldito por haberlo herido. No entendía por qué aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo acabado, sería capaz de arrodillarse delante de él en ese preciso instante y adorarlo… porque él era su dios.

Pensar que su rabia había sucumbido con algo tan pequeño, súbitamente y de la manera más sencilla todo su arrebato se esfumo al ver a su Loki un poco enfermo, no podía ser más blando, justamente por eso su maldito hermanito lo tenía en su mano. Quizás, después de todo Loki no era el único culpable, él caía demasiado rápido, esa era la razón de sus problemas. Tal vez simplemente no podía resistirse a su hermanito, no era algo tan fácil de aceptar.

El, que alguna vez se consideró recto y un digno heredero al trono, no podía estar confesando que en el fondo lo ponía pensar en su hermano menor, no había forma, aunque que más daba que todo mundo lo supiera, después de todo, con lo que paso hace un rato en la sala del trono, medio Asgard ya se había dado una idea.

Al final de la escalera brillaba la luz de una habitación blanca, con grandes ventanales de cristal y mobiliario de plata. La sangre de Loki se veía tan roja, tan intensa sobre ese blanco puro que hizo a Thor sentir culpa, no estaba pensado de manera muy lógica cuando lo apuñalo, valla que era un depredado si en ese momento verlo sangrar lo éxito tanto.

Con cuidado lo deposito sobre la enorme cama mullida que llenaba el centro del cuarto y contemplo ese bello cuerpo en una posición exquisita, lucia tan sumiso y frágil. Sin quererlo lo había logrado, lo que cada hombre de Asgard y decente caballero de los nueve mundos alguna vez había deseado; él había vencido al gran Loki, lo había hecho ver débil y deliciosamente sumiso.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se posó sobre él, tomo su mano y beso su palma, sus dedos, su muñeca, su brazo entero hasta aspirar el delicioso aroma de su cabello y tener a unos cuantos centímetros su labios. En un beso suave los toco con los suyos y se deleitó profundamente con ese ligero contacto, tenía que aceptarlo…

-Eres hermoso _confeso posando las manos en su rostro para acariciarlo_

El corazón de Thor se paró en seco al ver un par de lágrimas salir de los gloriosos ojos verdes de su hermano.

-No es suficiente… _exclamo en un susurro el dios de la mentira y un turbulento viento desquebrajo los cristales adentrándose al cuarto para hacer estragos_ Tu no me ves… _con una fuerza imposible levanto a Thor por el cuello mientras la herida en su abdomen se cerraba cubierta por una capa de hielo_ ¡no eres más que un cobarde!

-¿Loki? _Logro pronunciar el dios del trueno perplejo por esa extraña faceta_

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¡No mereces ser un príncipe, no mereces a padre, no mereces el trono! ¡¿Cómo un idiota como tu puede ser el futuro rey de Asgard?! ¡¿Cómo es que todos te ven solo a ti?! ¡Si eres un hipócrita, si me deseas, si tú, maldito imbécil haces algo tan estúpido como esto!

Con el rostro exaltado y débiles jadeos permitiéndole recuperar el aliento, el príncipe menor bajo el rostro y soltó a su hermano; se sentó en una esquina de la cama y le dio la espalda.

Así que el impecable y estiloso dios del engaño había perdido la compostura, valla príncipe mimado, pensó su hermano sonriendo de lado. Quizás pareciera todo un noble, pero Loki no era más que una diva dolida. Sus señales eran vistosas, tan sencilla y poco deseosas como las que le lanzaba cuando eran niños, sin duda Loki era un bastardo ambicioso y sin escrúpulos, o al menos eso parecía, pero en el fondo lo que buscaba quizás lo hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo y por eso lo ocultaba. Sin embargo y pese a sus esfuerzos por ser un malnacido, Thor había descifrado sus verdaderas intenciones, Loki se sentía solo, necesitaba atención, necesitaba amor, pero por sobre todo necesitaba que el futuro rey de Asgard, el gran dios del trueno, le prestara su atención, lo mimara, lo adorara… para sentirse más grande y poderoso que él, ¡oh!, y claro, superior que cualquiera.

Su adorable hermanito quería tener el mundo a sus pies, empezando por él. Loki… podía llegar a ser tan sencillo y otras veces tan complicado, aunque debía admitir que esto quizás se debía a que lo había descuidado, no le había estado prestando la atención necesaria, aunque claro, eso dependía de que considerara Loki la atención necesaria. Ya no eran un par de niños sin responsabilidades, no es como si debiera estar pegado a él todo el tiempo, haciéndolo el centro del universo, pero eso era, al parecer, lo que Loki consideraba correcto. Y si eso era lo que su fascinación quería, él se lo iba a dar, aunque no sin antes darse un pequeño beneficio.

Abrazándolo delicadamente por la espalda le susurró al oído lo que, según él, Loki deseaba oír.

-Eres mi dios…

Un doloroso beso en el cuello le tradujo al príncipe menor lo que su hermano trataba de decir… que era suyo; y eso le encanto.

Al parecer entre los príncipes privilegiados de Asgard había un pequeño conflicto del que no se habían percatado, más bien una diferencia de opiniones. Thor creía que Loki deseaba ser adorado y Loki creía que Thor finalmente había entendido que deseaba ser amado. Dos creencias no muy alejadas la una de la otra, pero con un leve problema: cada uno viajaba en su propio mundo sin tomar en cuenta al otro. ¿Sería eso un verdadero obstáculo? En ese momento no importaba. Los dos hombres que se veían fijamente mientras se acomodaban en el centro de la cama tenían pasándoles por la mente una sola cosa: sexo, y el resto se fue a la mierda.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hey! agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me encantaría poder responderle a todos por separado, pero debido a la falta de tiempo y que no se si Fanfiction tiene una opción para hacerlo, no lo he hecho, pero que quede sabido que me motiva y encanta leerlos.

La relación de estos hermanos esta tomando un rumbo un tanto ilegal y las consecuencias que podría traer para Asgard son grandes. ¿Como resultara su pequeña aventura?

Cuéntenme que les ha parecido, nos leernos la siguiente semana!


	5. Creencias Divididas (Segunda Parte)

¿De que eres capaz?... ¿De regocijarte en un deseo prohibido? ¿De deshonrar a tus padres? ¿De olvidar en nada al amor de tu vida y cambiarlo por el cuerpo de un hombre? O tal vez de eso y un poco más… Thor no lo había notado aun, pero ¿que no acababa de traicionar a sus padres, a su reino y a la humana que supuestamente amaba?

Cualquiera que pudiera contemplar aquella escena diría que el futuro de Asgard estaba jodido; pobre gente, sus soberanos no podían ser más bajos, más inescrupulosos y claro, descarados, porque ¿acaso no eran hermanos? ¿Que se supone que hacia Thor sobre el príncipe Loki, que se supone que hacia Loki estremeciéndose debajo del tan prometedor sucesor al trono? Valla problema, ver a dos hermanos intercambiando fluidos en la cama; Odín seguramente se estaba retorciendo en su trono ¿y que más daba? Si ya todo el reino suponía que esas actividades formaban parte de la rutina diaria de sus preciados herederos, aunque ese no era precisamente el tema de discusión en Asgard. Odín se retorcía en su trono, pero no porque sus hijos estuvieran sacándose cada gramo de decencia entre las sabanas, sino porque el reino reclamaba que tener a ese par de bastardos en el poder no era lo más sensato, poniéndolo en palabras sencillas y es que, ¿quién quiere de rey a un desquiciado de dudosa orientación sexual, y a un malnacido con delirios de poder como su consejero? El padre de todo debía estar ciego para no notar lo estúpido que sería dejar el reino a cargo de ellos, pero aun no era tarde, el destino le daba a ese pobre hombre una oportunidad más para entender lo imbéciles que eran sus herederos.

-Señor, el príncipe Thor desapareció… _murmuro un sirviente arrodillándose a su lado_

El Rey, cuya presencia por si sola ya hacia un gran peso sobre los presente, se irguió molesto y la discusión se paró en seco.

-Encuéntrenlo… y tráiganlo ante mi… _dicto con voz severa mientras Frigga se tensaba llena de angustia_

-Señor… _retomo la palabra el sirviente de forma titubeante_ el príncipe Loki… tampoco pudimos encontrarlo.

Y eso fue todo… seria sabio temer por la vida de los príncipes, seria sabio alejarse del palacio, porque Odín y su bien conocida inclemencia estaban desatados. Un ambiente sepultural silencio el reino y oscureció los cielos, pero un beso desesperado y un poco irracional dejo esos detalles demasiado lejos como para que alguno de los desaparecidos dioses lo pudiera notar.

Su sabor era exquisitito; inmoral, pero más dulce que los labios más puros que alguna vez hubiera probado. En ese beso, Thor hayo una necesidad que jamás creyó concebible, entendió que ni sus actos más depravados serían suficientes para saciarlo de ese cuerpo por el que deliró tanto tiempo. Sostener el delicado peso de Loki sobre sus muslos ya era demasiado ¿Qué clase de placer le arrebataría la cordura si fuera más allá? Ahora comprendía el dios del trueno porque las mujeres que tomo nunca fueron suficientes. Lo que él necesitaba era el inmortal y glorioso cuerpo de un dios, el cuerpo de un soberano de su misma sangre, el cuerpo de un ser similar a él; el de su hermano… Que suculento era saborear el pecaminoso sabor de su piel, su pureza era delicada, aunque en el fondo comprendía que de pureza Loki no tenía nada. Mientras besaba con vehemencia su cuello se preguntó cuántos hombres había mancillado ese mismo lugar, si su Loki tan solo no fuera tan perfecto… con eso justificaba el hecho de que en realidad su hermanito fuera tremendo ramero. ¿Qué había estado haciendo el dios del engaño todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo consiguió volverse tan lascivo y experimentado? Y es que esos besos que le estaba propiciando no eran de un primerizo, Loki sabía de sobra como provocarlo, es más, lo estaba guiando. Incitándolo a pasear sus manos por su cintura hasta posarlas en su trasero, a dejar lo besos para darle caricias más acalorada y a olvidar que alguna vez lo considero un tesoro puro y bello.

Un gemido escapo de los labios entreabiertos de príncipe menor cuando Thor presiono uno de sus pezones con su lengua. Era el lento y tortuoso, pero aparentemente inofensivo estimulo que desaseaba tan anhelantemente darle. Tal vez era muy tarde, pero necesitaba demostrarle a cualquiera que osara observar ese cuerpo, que Loki tenía un propietario. Así que saboreo su pecho hasta tener en los labios un ligero sabor a sangre y una decena de marcas pintadas sobre esa piel albina.

Sus manos se encajaron en su pequeña cintura para poner sobre ella su boca y delinear su obligo, para sentir con su lengua cada pequeño musculo de su abdomen hasta encontrase con el deleite que puso su mundo de cabeza en primer lugar. O si, ese hermoso y rosado miembro era el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, el delirio que lo ponía en todo momento y mojaba sus pantalones. No necesitaba más; mientras lo recorría con su lengua entendió que en ese duro fragmento de Loki había hallado la gloria, o ¿aún no? Tal vez había un tesoro más escondido entre sus piernas, y no, no eran ese par de perlas que le jodían la existencia haciéndolo adicto a ellas, sino un desquiciante agujero situado un poco más abajo ¿Debía adentrarse en él para averiguarlo? Por un momento lo dudo, esa linda entrada era un poco pequeña para la gruesa maravilla situada en su entrepierna, esa que ya hacia bien despierta y ansiosa por aventurarse en el paraíso.

El calor que rodeo sus dedos libero su mente ¡Iba a hacerlo! tener un par de dígitos dentro de su hermano lo convenció. Bastaron un par de carisias para hacerlos entrar completamente y obligar a Loki a entonar suspiros largos y profundos ¿Quién diría que se vería tan sensual aferrándose a las sabanas? Que su rostro tomaba un color tan encantador cuando estaba deseoso, que el tono verde de sus ojos se hacía oscuro cuando se dilataban o que su voz escapaba entrecortadamente cuando se agitaba su respiración… El dios del engaño se movía ansiosamente buscando el contacto, de alguna forma perdía con la mirada ser despojado de todo. Lo dijo claramente al cerrar sus ojos con entrega y abrir completamente sus piernas.

Thor estaba completamente cautivado, enmudecido, más bien extasiado por la nada sublime belleza de esa criatura inmoral. Habría de levantarle un trono y construirle un altar, porque ese maldito demonio debía pasar a lo sumo y tener su adoración por la eternidad. Pero por ahora todo lo que tenía para darle era un beso, uno casto y lleno de devoción que pretendía depositar sobre su frente toda su admiración, su agradecimiento o tal vez solo sus condolencias por la tremenda follada que estaba a punto de darle.

Tras un largo suspiro deslizo sus manos sobre la fina silueta de ese cuerpo y lo cargo delicadamente hasta acomodarlo sobre sí. Sacio una vez más su vista con esa imagen divina y respiro profundo; estaba a punto de hacer algo que ni en sus más pervertidos sueños creyó posible después de todo.

Se disponía a penetrarlo, pero una corriente casi eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo cuando la punta de su miembro roso la entrepierna de Loki, era una sensación extraña, alcanzable solo a través del cuerpo de otro hombre. Una que saboreo profundamente frotándose contra él y consumo embriagado por la humedad que mojo sus vientres. Que vaivén más exquisito y que contacto tan adictivo, ese creciente calor que llenaba su espacio lo dejo embarcarse en un estado alucinante; la sensación de esa piel sedosa contra su cuerpo desnudo era tan placentera que su conciencia se vio afectada, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, lo hacía ante los latidos que alcanzaban su pecho directamente desde el de su hermano, ante los jadeos que acompasaban sus cuerpos, ante la tensión que erguía sus músculos y lo fusionaba con la desesperación del ajeno. Y es que ya nada era suficiente, sus cadera incapaces de ceder las envestidas lo gritaban, si es que aún no lo había notado; enloquecería si no tenía más.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Loki mientras un grito ahogado se disolvía en su garganta, ese enorme falo que sin previo aviso se lanzó a destrozar sus adentros le saco una sonrisa y una irracional alegría. Ese debía ser un momento memorable, su hermano lo estaba follando, y eso sí que era digno de celebrar, lo era para ese masoquista príncipe que finalmente se sentía amado.

Los brazos de ese hombre que por algún motivo lo veía con alegría aun envuelto en llanto, lo rodearon. Con un palpable dolor helándole las entrañas Loki enterró el rostro en su cuello y lo dejo adentrarse aún más en él.

Thor jadeaba disolviéndose en el contacto asfixiante que ejercía sobre su miembro, lo sostenía con firmeza por la cadera agilizando la forzosa entrada mientras el vaivén que le dedicaba se hacía brutal. Ese era el polvo que tanto necesito, el revolcón por el que había estado suplicando, la magistral y jodida follada que haría que todos los dioses desearan estar en su lugar.

Con un movimiento violento puso a Loki debajo, lo envistió tan fuerte como pudo y se perdió en los exquisitos jadeos que salían de su boca. Lo hiso hasta perder la coherencia y mucho más allá, lo hiso hasta convencerse de que Loki le pertenecía, hasta olvidar cuál era su nombre e incluso donde estaba su hogar.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por leer. Me ayudarían mucho con sus comentarios. Hasta la siguiente semana!


End file.
